Heretofore, used or old truck and automobile tires have been mechanically cut up or shredded by way of example employing our prior patented machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,463 and 4,081,143 employing a series of pairs of counter rotating discs mounted in interdigitating relationship on opposed shafts.
Known to us prior to the filing of this application are the following U.S. patents in addition to our own:
______________________________________ 3,656,697 4,052,013 3,718,284 4,119,277 3,727,850 4,235,383 3,931,935 4,241,882 4,374,573 ______________________________________